


Something Happened

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter gets raped. He has to Tell Tony.Day 7: rape. Whumptober prompt.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107
Collections: Starker Festivals Events, Starker Festivals Whumptober 2020





	Something Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: past rape/non-con, self/hatred, self victim blaming. (Tony doesn’t blame Peter, Peter blames Peter.)

Peter stares at himself in the mirror, the hot shower running behind him fogging up the mirror.

_I should have asked Tony or Happy to pick me up. I shouldn’t have taken the subway._

_I should have fought harder._

_I shouldn’t have been afraid. I should have pushed her away._

_I shouldn’t have been scared to cause a scene._

_I’m stronger than her. I could have stopped her; I **should** have stopped her. _

_I’m disgusting. I deserved it, I deserve what happened to me._

“Peter?”

Peter jumps, looking to Tony’s reflection in the mirror. He looks like a deer caught in headlights; he _knows_ he does. Tony is going to be suspicious—

“Peter, honey? Are you okay? The shower’s been on for an hour…” the ‘and you haven’t even gotten in yet’ remains unspoken.

Peter feels his face heat up, and tears rush to his eyes. His lower lip trembles, but he tries to stay passable. “Sorry…”

Tony walks over to Peter, touching his shoulder comfortingly. “Baby? What’s wrong?”

Peter swallows thickly, and he can’t seem to keep it in anymore. “Something happened… o-on my way h-home…”

Tony stiffens, but he pets Peter’s hair softly. “What happened baby?”

Peter closes his eyes, unable to look Tony in the eye. “There was a g-girl… I was on the s-subway and… and she… and she kept touching me. And I t-told her to stop b-but she said if I m-made a scene she would say _I_ was _…_ I was the one raping _her_. And—and I was sc-scared, I didn’t want anyone t-to think I was a r-rapist and she—she kept t-touching me and—and she made me c-cum and—“ Peter breaks down into sobs, shoulders hunching as he leans over the sink. “I’m so sorry Tony, I swear I didn’t want it, I s-swear, please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry-“

Tony cuts Peter off by wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist, kissing the back of his head. “Oh, my sweet Peter…of course I wouldn’t leave you, I’m so sorry Peter, I’m so sorry that happened to you. I’m here now Peter, I’m right here. I’m not leaving you.”

Peter sobs and turns in Tony’s arms, clinging to him tightly. “Why would she do that to me?”

Tony’s heart breaks for the poor innocent boy. “I don’t know, baby. I’m so sorry.” He leans down and kisses Peter’s hair. “I love you honey, I’m right here. I’ll help you however you need, okay? I promise…”


End file.
